


Caroling

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, Gen, carols, jingle bells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though it had been a good idea, going caroling turns out to be unpleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caroling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day twenty five of the advent challenge at the livejournal community of the same name; prompt "jingle bells". Also written for day twenty five of the advent challenge at the livejournal community hd-seasons; prompt "carols".

Draco looked up when he heard an unmistakable sound. "I thought I said no caroling."

Harry's eyes were wide with innocence. "Who said anything about caroling?"

Draco took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Do not be obtuse. I know I heard jingle bells."

Harry sighed and he brought his hand around to his front. In it was a band of the aforementioned bells. "Sorry. I don't expect you to come with me, though! Hermione agreed to go with me and Rose said she wanted to, but we'll see if she's still up for it."

"You can't sing!" Draco protested.

"Which is why I had invited you," Harry said.

"So I can make them forget how terribly they were being caroled at," Draco said.

"But hopefully people will be cheered by the singing rather than being put off," Harry said. He went to the door and put on his coat. "Don't wait up for me."

"Remember your warming charm!" Draco said. Harry grinned and left. Draco sighed. "Good luck."

~~~

Half an hour later, Harry returned but with little Rose in hand. She was crying and clinging to Harry for dear life. Behind him, Hermione followed looking vengeful. Draco offered his arms to Harry and was gratefully handed his goddaughter. She snuffled against him. "What happened?" he asked.

"Someone decided that it was appropriate to throw rotten vegetables at us!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know I'm a bad singer, but we had Rose with us," Harry said. He shook his head.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Did you report them?"

"Of course!" Hermione nodded vigorously. "There isn't a lot we can do, but there will be something. Harry apologized several times for his bad singing, but everyone who heard about it--nosy neighbors--agreed that as we had Rose with us, there was no reason for the vegetable throwing."

Draco carried Rose into the kitchen and she reluctantly let herself be put down in a seat. He put the kettle on and pulled out some mugs. "This calls for chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Rose said, finally looking like the tears were slowing. "With peppermint? And whipped cream?"

Draco kissed her forehead. "Of course. Now, can I help you out of your jacket?"

She offered her arms and as soon as the jacket was off, Harry took it into the living room. Hermione was still fuming, but Harry looked as wrung out as Rose. Draco gave him a kiss and Harry leaned against him. "I'm sorry, Rose. If I had any idea this would happen, I wouldn't have taken you out."

She jumped out of her chair and ran over to hug him. "It's not your fault! Those people were just plain mean!" He smiled and picked her up. She settled happily into his lap. "Will we try again tomorrow?"

Harry shared a look with Draco and Hermione both and Draco decided he'd have to be the one. "Sweetie, it probably would be best not to."

She frowned. "Oh. Okay."

"I have a better idea," Hermione said.

~~~

Draco rolled his eyes as Rose demanded another song. "No, that's enough. We've already sung six songs."

"But Uncle Draco!" Rose needled.

"Now, Rose, stop it," Hermione chided. "If he says enough, let it be. Come on, I think there's still some eggnog left."

She hugged Draco and followed her mum into the kitchen. Harry took her seat and set his jingle bells on the piano. "I thought it would never end."

"This is your fault, I hope you know." Draco swore it was. Hermione's idea was for them--meaning all four of them--to sing at the Weasleys on Christmas. Harry had begged Draco until finally Draco had given in (though it was because at the time, Harry refused to let him come until he agreed).

"I know." Harry grinned unrepentantly. "You do sing beautifully, though."

"You owe me for this."

"Mm, I do love when you get angry."

"Potter! I am not joking."

"Who said I am?"

"Potter!"


End file.
